


defiance

by icemakestars



Series: •Tumblr Prompts SFW• [28]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Arguing, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Erza needs Mirajane to apologise.





	defiance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mdelpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/gifts).

> Every time I post Erzajane my clown shoes squeaking gets louder.

“Mirajane, apologise to Natsu.” Erza snapped, following quickly behind the white-haired wizard. 

“What for?” She sneered.

“You know what for.” Erza grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop. It was enough force that Mirajane could have broken away if she had wanted, but it had been a while since she had felt Erza’s skin against hers. She did not understand why it comforted her as much as it did, the warmth of another girls skin, but it did. Mirajane craved the contact with Erza, and that scared her. She could not be reliant on anyone, could not afford the pain that it would inevitably cause.

There was only one solution.

“Why would I care what a dumb, whiny brat thinks?”

She had made some snide comment about Igneel and left the boy crying into Lisanna’s arms. 

“Mira, you don’t think that about your fellow guild member.” 

Erza’s tone had softened, and that was unbearable; being pitied. Mirajane spun on her heels, grabbed a fitsful of Erza’s shirt.

“Don’t tell me what I think, Scarlet.” 

Something flashed across the other girl’s face, and she used Mirajane’s leverage on her to her advantage, pushing Mirajane backwards until her back hit the wall.

“I know you, Mirajane. This isn’t like you.” Erza’s gaze was intrusive, searching for something which Mirajane was not willing to submit. “This isn’t what you want.”

“Then what do I want?” She breathed, palms going hot where they met Erza’s skin.

The red-head settled her hands on either side of Mirajane’s shoulders, pressed their lips together in something which was quick and messy and exactly what Mirajand had needed. 

It was over as quickly as it had started, and Mirajane found herself leaning forward to chase that contact for just a moment longer. 

When Erza smiled at her, Mirajane flushed red. Their fingers found each other, and Erza pulled, heading back towards the guild.

“Come on. Apologise to Natsu.”

Mirajane nodded slowly, following behind Erza and allowing their entwined hands to become a source of strength. 


End file.
